the_evenfall_partnershipfandomcom-20200213-history
World Calendar
Ages The ages reflect periods of mass upheaval and change in the world. They also reflect the establishment of new kingdoms and empires. Prehistory At the beginning of the world, there was no agreed method of keeping track of dates. As the disparate populations in Stellaena grew and began to make contact with each other the first Elven scribes began to argue for the benefits of a 'true' system of dates that could be shared between all races so that world events could be recorded accurately. Approximately 1000 years elapsed before a system was agreed. First Age Began with the establishment of the first kingdoms in Stellaena. It was a rare agreement between the humans elves and dwarves of the continent, and with the discovery of the Halfling and Gnomish realms all of the known races were using the same calendar. This age lasted for approximately 600 years. Second Age Also known as 'The Expansion', this Age began with the opening of the world well from connecting Stellaena to West Aknatta and the habitation of the continents Aknatta and Karulan by the Elves and Dwarves respectively. Selvek and Tsuvarok were established. A small subgroup of humans also moved to Aknatta and were granted a home in the icy wastes, becoming the First Clans. This period also marked the first habitation of Anthfar with an alliance between Halflings, Gnomes and Humans making their way to the small continent. Not long after the human settlers suffered a terrible plague with many of the wealthiest families fleeing to Senoran. The poorer populations also attempted to flee, but we're swept off course and found their way to Urobea. This population established a small, but successful corner kingdom between the well established orcish and dragonborn realms. It was towards the end of this age that the human population in SenOran began to explode and drift into Aknatta, an event that many attribute to the later breakdown that began the wars in the Third age. This age lasted for approximately 900 years. Third Age Also known as 'The Consolidation', this is the shortest, but most turbulent period of world history. After a few hundred years of living peacefully with the neighbouring continents Aknatta and KarIlan during the previous age, the Elven war began (3A 100) and the three continents began to fall apart. These wars continued for almost 300 years. In the first hundred years the continent of KarIulan was destroyed and with it the dwarves that populated it. At this time the first Tieflings stepped forth from the infernal plane into the Western wastes of Aknatta. The region, already desolate was gifted to them by the elves. Within a hundred years of the Tiefling's entry to the world the elven population in Aknatta was decimated (3A 324). The Tieflings maintained an uneasy truce with Senoran, but this ultimately broke down. During the next hundred years the war between the Tiefling's, Senoran and occasionally the clans continued. The war came to an end with what has become known as the 'Final Act' whereby Senoran magicians unleashed a terrible weapon close to the World Well which ultimately destroyed the Tiefling Kingdom (3A 389). At the end of the wars, the territories across the world had become 'consolidated' and peace established. In total this age lasted for 400 years, the first hundred years being peaceful, the rest being wartime. Fourth Age The current age has yet to be named, but some have already begun to call it 'The Anticipation'. the current year is 104 of the Fourth age. Regional Variations Irgudaz, being all but untouched by Stellaena's influence has never followed the same calendars as the rest of the world. Even now the inhabitants use one that they developed independently in conjunction with the world calendar. Their calendar reflects the names of the ruling dynasty and have dates constructed as follows: number of the many times the dynasty has been in powerth name Rule. The current year is 279 of the 5th Tizoshol Rule. Category:World